


Harmony

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, F/M, Fluff, Human!Will, M/M, MythicalTale, Serin plays guitar, Will is his own person, Will is the opposite of Bill, Will plays guitar, dimension hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Serin and Will visits a music store for fun. They had an impromptu performance.(A sneak peak into my next project)





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after watching gravity falls multiple fanfics. I have a general plot ready and would probably start the story after solod. But anyway, here you go!
> 
> Also I made Will and Bill brothers.

Will traced the curved edge of the blue guitar hanging on the wall. He's in his human form; short blond hair with ocean blue eyes, blue button down long sleeved shirt, a black sleeve-less vest, black slacks and dress shoes. He and Serin are in a music store browsing through items. Serin thought that a walk around town would help him relax a bit before he could try and find his brother again. While Serin went looking around at some headphones, this particular guitar caught his eye.

It's a slim electric guitar with a cobalt body, white handle and accessories. He couldn't deny that it looks amazing. 

"Hey!"

He jumped and went rigid as a board when Serin called from behind him. She noticed and giggled before looking to where he was staring before. 

"You interested Will?" she asked. 

Will turned to her nervously. "I- um- well-. I-it does look cool. B-but I have no money so..."

Serin rolled her eyes before playfully punching him gaining a small "ow." from the triangle-now-human. 

"That really doesn't matter you dork. I got enough." she said and puts her gloved hands in her pockets. She looks at the store clerk and nodded towards the guitar. "Think we can try it out?"

"W-what?!" Will stuttered while the clerk lowered the guitar from the wall and plugged it into the speakers on the floor. Will stuttering out protests all the way. Serin took the plugged in guitar from the clerk and strapped it across her shoulder. She strummed a few notes, adjusting the strings after a few notes to tune it perfectly. She then played a short tune, it played smoothly now. 

She whistled. "Nice." she then preceded to play an improv guitar solo. Her fingers dancing across the strings elegantly, playing the instrument expertly. Will's eyes widened hearing her play, his protests dying at the sound and the urge just listen to it. 

"Wow..." he breathed out in awe. 

She stopped playing with a smile. "Cool." She then handed the guitar to Will. 

"Uh what?! N-no. I-i can't p-play as good as y-you." Will protested weakly but Serin had already shove the guitar gently into his arms. 

"Come on. I wanna hear you play." she said and fixed the strap. 

"B-but-. I can't play like you." he said weakly. 

She shrugged. "I'm a Siren. Music's my thing. But that doesn't matter dude." she punched him playfully. "I just want to hear you play."

"I- um- but-" Will shrinks away. 

"Come on. Just one song." she said softly with a kid smile. 

Will gulped and nervously playing a few notes. He looked towards Serin to see if he is doing well to which she smiled and nodded encouragingly. He bit his bottom lip and got braver as he strummed a few more notes before getting the hang of it. 

He began playing a song he heard on the radio a few days ago. He tried to mimic the tune before deciding on altering it a bit since he couldn't replicate the instrumental. 

He smiled a bit when he got the music and played in his earnest. His playing drew the attention of a few people in the store who stopped to see him play. Even the pines twins had stopped looking around to watch him. 

He paused when he heard an acoustic guitar playing. He turned to the side to see Serin holding a guitar and playing. Her eyes were soft while she played. Her hands strumming the instrument elegantly like she did with the electric one. 

She began to sing a song in time with the tune she's playing. 

" _I can see every tear you've cried,_  
Like an ocean in your eyes,  
All the pain and the scars have left too cold."

The song...felt personal. Felt real. Ford guessed it was her magic as a Siren. It was different than the Siren's he and Stan had seen yet the intensity didn't waver. They are practically the same. Hypnotic, alluring. But while the siren's he's documented are cold and lifeless, hers are lively and warm. It was incredible. 

Stan can relate to this song when she sang. He often thought of that whenever he looked at his brother. From every scar Ford received during his time in the portal. It made Stan want to protect him, to keep him safe from every horrors he may face. In a way, the girl had somehow found the perfect song for him and Ford. And by the look in her eyes, she knows it. 

" _I can see all the fears you faced,_  
And through a storm that never goes away,  
Don't believe all the lies that you've been told."

Will was reminded of his brother, Bill. How he had protected him and told him those words. It touched him deeply. Did Serin knew? Maybe she had a feeling but...not the reason. It any case, it was touching. 

_"I'll be right here now,_  
To hold you when the sky falls down.  
I will always,  
Be the one to go blaze!" 

Will smiled and played the song in sync with hers. Both played in perfect harmony with Serin as the vocals. Their playing drew more people and made a crowd in the small shop and even outside. 

" _When the rain falls,  
I won't let go, I'll be right here."_

She looked at Will when she sang this. 

_"I will show you the way back home,_  
Never leave you all alone,  
I will stay here until the morning comes." 

She deliberately winked on the next line at Will gaining an eye roll from the human. 

_"I'll show you how to live again,_  
And heal the broken mess again,  
Let me love you when you come undone." 

She closed her eyes as she remembered her love. 

_"I'll be right here now,_  
To hold you when the sky falls down.  
I will always,  
Be the one to go blaze!  
When the rain falls,  
I won't let go, I'll be right here.  
When daybreak seems so far away,  
Reach for my hand!" 

The song, the emotions behind it felt raw. Serin sang with so much passion and emotion. Opening her heart and Soul when she sang. She didn't need her magic to touch everyone's hearts as she sang. She sang her heart out. Sang to remember her mate, her love. Sang to connect people to the one close to their hearts. To touch their hearts and make them feel Love like they've never felt it before. 

She can feel it. The lyrics rang true with every heart in this room. She can feel it in Ford and Stan. She can feel it in Will. She can feel it in the crowd around her. She can feel it in herself. She didn't need to know why or how they all feel the same way. She didn't need to. All she needs to know is the feeling that connects them all. At the moment, their hearts are connected through this heart touching song. 

She closed her eyes at the intensity of the emotions and sang. 

_"Wings open,_  
Peace begins to fray,  
Still I will stay, right here now  
To hold you when the sky falls down,  
I will always, be the one to go blaze!  
When the rain falls,  
I won't let go.  
When the rain falls,  
I won't let go, I'll be right here." 

She ended the song with a few more notes on the acoustic guitar and the crowd cheered for both of them. 

Will shied away from.the attention while Serin rubbed the back of neck bashfully. Stan and Ford clapped politely at their performance. 

Stan walked up to them and put an arm on Will's shoulders. 

"Hey, you're pretty good kid." he complimented. 

"Um- thanks." Will said bashfully, trying to hide behind the collar of his shirt. 

"How's about you play at the Mystery Shack sometimes? I'm sure the crowd would pay to hear you two play." he winked and the crowd applauded in agreement. 

Ford and Serin rolled their eyes at the reaction. They'll pay anything for some entertainment in this sleepy town. Well...safe entertainment. The monsters here are potentially deadly. 

Serin stood up from her spot on the bench and gave the guitar back to the store clerk before smiling fondly at Stan. "That's cool and all but I only brought enough for one." she said with a raised brow in amusement. 

Stan waved her off with a scoff. "I can pay for the guitar. Maybe get a good discount for a coupon at the Shack."

The crowd agreed with Stan's idea making the other twin and only female in the group shake their heads. 

"You boys..." she said fondly before looking at Ford questioningly. "Whatd'ya say? Think you can handle a few songs once a week?"

Ford looked like he wanted to protest before looking at Stan which proved to be his downfall. The look Stan gave him made him cave despite his brain's denial to the idea. 

Finally he sighed. "Well, as long as you don't practice late night or when I'm working then I don't see any problem with it." 

Stan cheered and began making a deal with the manager. Will looked like he was smoking in the collar of his shirt. Serin smiled and caught his attention. When she did, she gave him a soft smile. 

"Hey, you were great." she said with a bright smile. 

Will stuttered out a small "thank you"

"I'm serious. Besides, if you don't want to play then no one's making you kay?"

"She's right." Ford butted in. "I'm sure Stanley'll understand if you don't want to play."

"No! I- I want to play." Will admitted shyly. "I- I liked it. B-but maybe n-not all the time."

Ford chuckled at his reaction and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That can be arranged."

Serin shook her head at Stan's antics but it was filled with content. She would never thought to imagine that this would be the normal scene she greeted almost everyday. A sort of family. Which makes it hurt more when she was reminded that this isn't her dimension and that she has leave. It's sad but reality. 

Maybe when she gets back home, she can visit them here. She'll miss them all when she leaves.


End file.
